In My Own World
"In My Own World" is the main and current theme song of Season 1 of Violetta. It is performed by Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo throughout the series. In Spanish this song is called "En Mi Mundo". Lyrics If you wanna know What is going on inside my mind Well it's time to show That I'm never gonna give up And no matter where I go People see I'm one more in the crowd But inside me I feel stronger I'll still be around And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I'll keep on trying I know that I can And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I'll keep on trying I know that I can Yes and I will be strong I am moving on No one's gonna stop me No one, no one Yes and I will be strong I am moving on No one's gonna stop me I'm gonna sing my song Both feet on the ground Step by step, at the speed of sound My head spins around But I'm still gonna sing out loud And no matter where I go People see I'm one more in the crowd But inside me I feel stronger I'll still be around And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I'll keep on trying I know that I can And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I'll keep on trying I know that I can And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I'll keep on trying I know that I can And I'm gonna sing In my own world As loud as I can I'm not gonna stop I'll keep on trying I know that I can Yes and I will be strong I am moving on No one's gonna stop me No one, no one Yes and I will be strong I am moving on No one's gonna stop me I'm gonna sing my song Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *All the versions of this song are: :#The original version, En Mi Mundo (Martina Stoessel) :#The Spanish acoustic version, En Mi Mundo (Martina Stoessel) :#The bilingual English and Spanish version, En Mi Mundo - Bilingual Version (Martina Stoessel & College 11) :#The Italian version 1, Nel Mio Mondo (Martina Stoessel) :#The Italian version 2, Nel Mio Mondo (Lodovica Comello) :#The French version, Dans Mon Monde (Cynthia Tolleron) :#The Portuguese version, Pelo Mundo (Mayra Arduini) :#The English version 1, In My Own World (Martina Stoessel) :#The English version 2, This Is My World (Maggie McClure) :#The Russian version 1, Вижу мир свой (Unknown singer) :#The Russian version 2, Я лечу к тебе (Unknown singer) :#The Danish version, Verden Ligger Åben Nu (Clara Rugaard) :#The Norwegian version, I Min Verden (Celine) :#The Swedish version, I Min Värld (Linnéa Källström) :#The Dutch and English version, The World Is Mine (MainStreet) :#The Romanian version, În Lumea Mea (Kristal A.) :#The Turkish version, Yeni Bir Hayata (Gökçe Dinçer) *In Spanish, this song is called "En Mi Mundo" (In My World). *So far, this is the only song from the series that has been released for purchase as a full version. *It is rumoured that there will be a German version of this song released soon, as Violetta is coming to Germany in May 2014. *The original Spanish version of this song was written and produced by Sebastian Mellino, Pablo Correa and Ezequiel Bauza. *En Mi Mundo, the Spanish version of this song, was released as a single in Latin America on April 5, 2012. *This song was released for purchase on the iTunes Store on August 9, 2013. Category:Music Category:Season 1